


At Least One

by kryodejamir



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Backstory, Character Study, Daddy Tréville, Episode: s01e04 The Good Soldier, Español | Spanish, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Original Character Death(s), Savoy, Suicide Attempt, at least implied, reference at least
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryodejamir/pseuds/kryodejamir
Summary: No era un padre, jamás se casó, nunca tuvo hijos, pero si era capaz de dejarles a esos jóvenes al menos como legado lo que significaba en verdad entregarse por completo a la vida que habían escogido, entonces estaría satisfecho: su vida no fue un desastre.





	At Least One

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ja! Primera historia aquí que no es crossover, muy bien, vamos progresando, Kryo.
> 
> Basically this space was added to inform you that I do understand English so, if you'd like to comment something, you can do it in English (Obviously also in español, that's my mother tongue).

Al inicio solo fueron De Foix y él, al poco tiempo se les unieron desde algunos hijos de nobles hasta simples soldados de otros regimientos, él los había aceptado a todos y cada uno de ellos sin excepción alguna.

La verdad es que se pudo haber negado a la solicitud de aquellos que habían comprado su comisión, sin embargo, hasta ellos se encontraban dotados de cierta experiencia – aunque fuese mínima – en lo que a portar las armas se refería.

Jóvenes de alta cuna y soñadores sobre la vida de un soldado, hombres formados en los campos de batalla que decidieron formar parte de un regimiento que les otorgaría mayor prestigio, cada uno de ellos igual de orgulloso que el anterior.

Y luego estaban las jóvenes promesas.

¿Jóvenes soñadores? Este último recluta era igual que ellos, ¿Conocimiento básico en batalla? Lo había adquirido, no solo visto, sino que cada lección estaba marcada en su piel. El joven mestizo que había llegado a París hacía ya un año era un caso especial, un muchacho de rasgos españoles que proclamaba ser francés, el hijo de una puta.

Él aceptó a todos los que llegaban sin cuestionar su origen, simplemente lograron ganarse su sorpresa, confianza, respeto y admiración, y este – su recluta más joven, cabía destacar – no era la excepción a ello. Bajo en estatura en comparación al resto, no parecía fuerte en extremo como los soldados más experimentados, más bien parecía un erudito antes que un soldado y solo ante aquella vista pudo haberlo rechazado.

Hasta que le vio disparando un mosquete y defendiéndose con la espada.

El joven debilucho desaparecía por completo en el momento en que tomaba las armas entre sus manos. El muchacho que asistió a un seminario, el hijo menor destinado a pertenecer a la iglesia, se convertía en un asesino a sangre fría dispuesto a lo que fuese por mantener su lugar y proteger al rey.

Debería sentir vergüenza, es lo que pensaba, permitirle a un niño matar a otros, pero sentía más cierto respeto por él; se había ganado su lugar en el regimiento, algo que el resto de sus compañeros lograban admitir fácilmente – nunca frente a él, nadie quería inflar más su ego –.

- _Lo que menos soy, es un niño, **monsieur**_ -Había comentado cuando le conoció.

Pero la apariencia no ayudaba mucho.

Veintitrés. Veintitrés era la edad que tenía el mocoso – porque eso era frente a todos ellos, un mocoso –, y aun así era bien conocida la reputación de su recluta más joven: El muchacho que quizá se acostó con la corte de sus majestades para obtener favores de ellos y así ingresar al regimiento, el joven que le pagaba a su casera trabajando para **_madam_** _Angel_ , el amante sin escrúpulos, su silueta siempre colgando de las ventanas o corriendo en las calles, otros inclusive le veían corriendo entre los techos – él lo negó cuando se le enfrentó sobre el hecho, por más que él mismo lo había visto en varias ocasiones –, su propia casera ni siquiera le soportaba cuando llegaba huyendo de algún marido celoso.

Era divertido escuchar tales rumores y saber cuáles eran verdad y cuáles no, ¿El problema? Que por más que contase con veintitrés años seguía siendo el más joven del regimiento, y eso no cambiaría. Demasiado joven para haber visto un campo de batalla, demasiado joven para ser el amante de varias mujeres de renombre de París, demasiado joven para trabajar en un burdel luego de haber vivido en uno, demasiado joven para ser un soldado.

_Demasiado joven para ir camino a una masacre._

El hijo de la puta se confesó con él cuando se conocieron, únicamente Tréville conocía la historia de René D’Herblay: el muchacho bastardo de un soldado fallecido y una puta francesa de la frontera de Aramitz - cerca de la frontera Francesa-Española -, adoptado por un noble español a los diez años, el que fue criado en un burdel entre prostitutas y asesinos a sueldo, el aprendiz en un monasterio que asesinó a un hombre cuando cuestionó su honor – y con buenos fundamentos –, el que condenó a una joven a un convento luego de que su matrimonio fuese cancelado y perdiera a un niño en el camino, el joven que escapó de casa a los dieciséis, el que asesinó a un hombre de la _Cour des Miracles_ a su llegada a París.

Cual pecador pisando la iglesia por primera vez en años, el joven que había sido encerrado en su oficina luego de su crimen, confesó todos sus pecados sin dejar su aire prepotente a un lado.

_-Es triste ver cómo los poderosos tiemblan ante la presencia de un simple hombre –_

_-Es natural en ellos: olvidan que todos somos hombres mortales y, por lo tanto, piensan que la plebe estamos condenados a torturas inimaginables en las llamas del infierno, de las cuales ellos escaparán por su posición de nobleza y su dinero; se olvidan por completo del mundo en el que viven y lo ignoran, para que cuando finalmente vislumbren vestigios de este, empiecen a temer pero no por recordar que existe alguien de su especie, sino que temen porque creen que dicho emisario del demonio ha llegado por ellos –_

_-¿Alguien que cumple las órdenes del anticristo? –_

_-Aquél que osa derramar la sangre de Abel –_

- _Puedo no ser un experto en teología, mucho menos un creyente ferviente de nuestro creador, sin embargo, soy un conocedor de las personas, y sé que a usted le espera una no muy grata estadía en La Bastilla_ -El muchacho solo había sonreído enderezando la espalda y levantando el mentón en gesto altivo.

_-¿Blasfemias de parte de la mascota del cardenal? –_

_-¿Es acaso un mocoso irrespetuoso lo que escucho? –_

_-Respeto al que se lo merece, **monsieur** –_

Solo tres personas eran conocidas en París como las más poderosas: en primer lugar se encontraba su majestad, Louis XVII; luego de ello el primer ministro de Francia – y quien seguramente ya estaba reclamando la cabeza del joven frente a él –, el cardenal Armand de Richelieu; finalmente estaba él, el capitán del regimiento de su majestad, aquél que portaba con mayor orgullo la Fleur du Lic y quien había llegado de lejos a ganarse su título con trabajo duro, un simple mozalbete de Gascuña hacía varios años, Jean de Troisville, simplemente Tréville para el resto del regimiento. ¿Y qué es lo primero que hace este joven? Ganarse una condena de parte de dos de los tres hombres más poderosos de la ciudad- No, del país.

_-Un niño en La Bastilla, el cardenal y el rey no estarán complacidos –_

_-Lo que menos soy, es un niño, **monsieur** –_

_-En ese caso respóndeme como un adulto ante la situación: ¿Morir en la horca o unirte a los mosqueteros?–_

_-Llegué a París esperando formar parte del mejor regimiento, **monsieur** , es decir, los guardias rojos –_

_-¿Y qué es mejor que pertenecer al ejército personal de su majestad? Dímelo tú, muchacho, si tanta gracia te causa mi relación con su eminencia, ¿Por qué pertenecer a su guardia corrupta? –_

El silencio había sido suficiente, solo sería talento desperdiciado de ser llevado a la Bastilla a esperar a la hora de su muerte. No supo qué esperar del joven frente a él al verle levantarse de su asiento y acercarse hacia él, creyó por un remoto instante que el muchacho tomaría la pluma en su escritorio y se la clavaría en la mano para escapar; no, solo le miró y continuó sonriendo- _¿Ha estado en España alguna vez, **monsieur**? ¿Acaso ha asistido alguna vez a las ejecuciones, las torturas, siquiera escuchó de ellas? Porque yo sí, ¿Sabe lo que es para un niño de doce años presenciar por primera vez la famosa rueda de Santa Catalina en pleno uso, siendo amenazado por la constante presión y decepción de tu padre, uno de los principales partidarios de la tan conocida inquisición, al ser el hijo bastardo, para que mirases a un pobre hombre en agonía, escuchar sus gritos una, otra y otra vez hasta... Simplemente no sentir nada?_ –

_-¿Para qué tener algo que jamás deseó? –_

_-Solo para causarle daño a otra persona, así funciona este mundo –_

_-¿Cómo amenazar a alguien que no sabe nada del mundo? –_

_-La re-educación es una opción –_

_-¿Engaños? –_

_-Ilusión. Tomas algo inocente y lo transformas para obtener el resultado esperado –_

_-¿Transformarlo? –_

_-En pesares –_

_-Falsedad e hipocresía, rasgos dignos de alguien como tú –_

_-Pero bastarán para defenderme ante su majestad –_

_-¿Tú contra dos de los tres hombres más poderosos de Francia? –_

_-Abuso de poder, creí que los mosqueteros- ¿Así se llaman? En fin, eran mejores que los guardias rojos –_

_-No con quienes no se lo merecen, por ello te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿La horca o libertad? –_

El mejor tirador de París estaba en su regimiento, el mejor que había visto en años, un simple joven irrespetuoso y arrogante que había asesinado a un hombre sin el menor remordimiento y decidió escapar de su castigo.

Un joven que iba camino a su propia muerte junto con otros veintiún mosqueteros.

-¿El niño bonito se prepara para el viaje?-Las bromas eran inevitables, especialmente con René.

Bastardos, alta cuna, simples soldados originarios de familias estables, inclusive sabía que unos pocos tenían cierto pasado oscuro – desde el más inofensivo hasta duelos ilegales, pasando por el asesinato sin algún motivo –; y él, mal de la cabeza según De Foix, los había aceptado a todos y cada uno de ellos sin alguna pizca de duda. René nunca sería la excepción, y Porthos Du Vallon – su nuevo recién llegado directo de la _Cour des Miracles_ – mucho menos-No me diga que está empezando a extrañarme-La yegua negra que siempre montaba relinchó al encontrar un nuevo peso a un costado colocado por su jinete, antes de responder.

-No, será un buen respiro para París no tenerte cerca, y más para mi pobre paciencia –

Sin siquiera hacer un intento de ocultarlo, René soltó una carcajada-Debería considerar el retiro en ese caso –

-Descansaré cuando muera, por ahora, no hay mejor forma de sentirme vivo que haciendo lo que amo –

-¿Dispararle a las personas? ¿Comandar sin descanso? –

-Vigilarles a todos para que no se metan en problemas con el cardenal, eso es peor que lo anterior, René, ¡Además! ¡¿De qué otra forma podría sentirme vivo?!-Sonrió antes de volver a dirigirse hacia su yegua para ignorarle, como siempre hacía al terminar un tema – el castigo, más bien le llamaban –, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente-Voltea, René –

-Si esta interesante conversación se dirige hacia otro lugar, capitán, entonces le juro que no me interesa –

-Respeto –

-Quien se lo merece –

René D’Herblay-Aramitz, el blanco número uno para todos en la ciudad de París, dirigiéndose a su muerte a manos de soldados de Saboya por su propio mandato. Nunca más volvería a tener estas conversaciones con el joven, mucho menos a lamentarse por su llegada a la guarnición luego de escapar de guardias rojos o algún que otro marido que le haya encontrado in fraganti, el amante y trabajador favorito de _**madam**_ Chevreause y _ **madam** Angel_ , respectivamente.

-René, sobre lo que dijo Mars- –

El español le interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera completar su frase-No es necesario que me dé explicaciones o algún tipo de disculpa, _**monsieur**_ Tréville, siempre he sabido que Marsac tiene razón –

-No la tiene –

-Solo respóndame, capitán-Una vez más se volvió hacia su superior, esta vez la siempre presente confianza en él había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por el enojo-¿Alguna vez consideró entregarme al cardenal por lo que ocurrió? Nadie estuvo presente, saben que alguien le disparó a un hombre de la corte y, sin embargo, nadie quiso ver nada... ¿En algún momento se le ocurrió hacerme pagar por mi crimen? -

-¿Es acaso un tono de arrepentimiento lo que escucho?-Arrepentimiento y el nombre del muchacho no eran cosas que iban juntas, ¿Hacia qué exactamente sentía arrepentimiento?-Hasta donde yo sé, René, no es tu primer crimen y tampoco creo que será el último-Guardó silencio por un minuto antes de continuar-Además, de juzgar al resto del regimiento, aún contando su origen, todos estarían condenados a La Bastilla -

-Los condenados lloran y ruegan a Dios por el perdón -

-Más que a Dios, René, al rey por la absolución -

-Es necesario que lo repita, capitán, pues al parecer mi mensaje no ha quedado claro...-El muchacho directo y odiado por todos, aquél joven seminarista que decidió portar las armas y no salvar las almas de los pecadores, sino él mismo enviarlas al infierno; eso era René: el niño arrogante que se ganó la comisión de forma merecida y, al mismo tiempo, injusta - igual que varios de sus reclutas, si es que era necesario analizarles a todos ellos -, el que no era fuerte en comparación al resto sino dependiente a sus mosquetes, el asesino y ángel a la vez, el amante y el religioso.

' _ **La carga**_ ' Decían unos.

' ** _La peste_** ' Añadían otros.

Quizá Marsac tenía razón y no valía la pena mantenerle, quizá era demasiado problemático tener al español con él... Quizá por ello le estaba enviando a Saboya con el resto.

-¿Es necesario que esta conversación continúe, o quiere llegar a un punto? -

De sus tiempos en Gascuña recordaba claramente las enseñanzas de su padre, un tiempo en el que ni siquiera había concebido la idea de ser un soldado- _Algunos animales no valen la pena_ , _Jean, deben ser sacrificados_ -

En el campo de batalla era lo mismo, al igual que en este juego de tiro y azar que era la política.

El arte de la guerra, básicamente.

-Simplemente necesitaba desearte un feliz viaje, René -

-Mentiras-Sonrió el joven, esa faceta arrogante que se había vuelto tan conocida para él volvía a componerse-Al igual que usted me dijo alguna vez que no es bueno en lo que a teología se refiere, yo no soy bueno en tomarme a la ligera las reacciones de la gente -

-No eres mi sacerdote, René, y de haber querido uno habría ido a la iglesia -

-Y sin embargo henos aquí, dos hombres cuyos corazones sufren de un pesar por causas diferentes -

-¿Para qué colgaste la sotana? -

-Quizá por la misma razón por la que trato de ser el mejor en este lugar-Con ambos brazos en jarra, volvió a levantar el mentón en un gesto altivo-Jamás he sido tan poco popular antes, después de todo -

Poco popular: siempre, poco conocido: nunca, odiado: en todo momento.

El converso **(1)** español, el hijo de la puta marrana **(2)** , insultos que permanecerán registrados por el tiempo. Ya fueran estas acusaciones reales o no, estaba seguro que le definirían y le marcarían hasta el día de su muerte. Un momento por el que nadie tendría que esperar si todo se llevaba a cabo como fue planeado por el cardenal Richelieu.

-Marsac mintió, René, espero que eso esté claro-Deseaba decir algo más, que quizá todo estaría bien y arreglarían el malentendido, que en verdad le apreciaban lo suficiente en el regimiento como - sabía - él siempre sospechó, que era mejor con un mosquete que todos allí y se había ganado su lugar.

Alta cuna.

Experiencia.

Nacido en un burdel.

La suerte y paranoia de un rey fue lo que les llevó a ese momento, y el juego que significaba asegurar la vida de la hermana de este monarca, era lo que les llevaría a la muerte: lo que causaría el fallecimiento de uno de sus -necesitaba admitir - reclutas favoritos.

La masacre de Saboya, ya podía colocarle nombre a tal incidente.

En lo que a todos respectaría, una misión de entrenamiento en la frontera de Saboya fue mal y veintidós mosqueteros, casi la mitad del regimiento, fueron asesinados en medio de la noche por los españoles.

En lo que a él se refería, el suceso solo llevaría como nombre beso de Judas. Un capitán que vendió a sus subordinados, veintidós vidas inocentes, por salvar la de una espía en Saboya: La duquesa Christine Marie de Francia, la hermana del rey y esposa del duque Victor Amadeus de Saboya.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del tirador rápidamente, el humor sombrío empezaba a hacerse latente no solo en él mismo sino en el joven frente suyo, y había estado tan ocupado sintiendo lástima por sí mismo que no lo notó, eso, o no quiso notarlo-Gracioso, considerando, claro, que usted tampoco confiaba en mí -

-Respeto a quien se lo merece, pero mi confianza es para quien se la gane, René- -

-¿Porthos? -

-Y Etienne, Jean Carlo, Brujon, Adrian...-¿Era necesario nombrar a los pocos hombres en sus filas que habían logrado que les confiara su propia espalda? Jean de Tréville no lo creía, nunca pensó de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era un simple civil en Gascuña, por lo que el último tampoco era necesario-Tú -

-¿El marrano español? -

-El tirador francés -

¿Cómo confiar luego de haber sufrido tantas decepciones en la vida? ¿A qué creer cuando habías escuchado tantas mentiras? Cosas básicas y, sin embargo, tan delicadas que fácilmente podrían ser arrebatadas de una persona; y solo René había sido capaz de hacerle reflexionar sobre esto, sobre lo que eran la verdad y confianza, pero no camaradería, de eso jamás dudaría luego de haberla experimentado por más años que los soldados novatos que tenía a su cargo.

Camaradería, lealtad.

**_Un pour tous, tous pour un._ **

El principio básico de la vida militar, confianza entre los compañeros hasta el punto de confiarles tu vida a ellos, una hermandad que solamente a través de las experiencias vividas podría unirles y que él, como el superior, había tratado de impartir sobre todos ellos. No era un padre, jamás se casó, nunca tuvo hijos, pero si era capaz de dejarles a esos jóvenes al menos como legado lo que significaba en verdad entregarse por completo a la vida que habían escogido, entonces estaría satisfecho: su vida no fue un desastre.

Salvar la vida de un joven en las calles de París y darle la oportunidad de probarse ante el rey y el mundo que les rechazó y encerró a él y a su madre en la _Cour des_ _Miracles_.

Darle un nuevo comienzo al joven que deseaba la absolución.

Servir de guía para un rey que había sido escogido demasiado joven para siquiera entender y afrontar la nueva vida que le esperaba luego de la muerte de su padre.

Un rayo de esperanza, brindarles la justicia divina que ni Dios - de existir esa figura de perdón y amor que afirmaba el español - les podía otorgar, ¿Y qué obtenían de su parte? Ser carne de cañón.

' _Somos soldados, nuestras vidas le pertenecen al rey_ ' Recordaba haberles dicho la primera vez ' _Pero miren a su lado y encontrarán a otro soldado, un compañero, es a_ _él a quien en verdad le deben entregar_ _su_ _espíritu_ '

Le dieron su confianza y él los sacrificaba cual ganado.

Pero si al menos pudiese salvar a uno estaría bien, ¿No es así?

-René... -

Si al menos pudiese hacerle saber a uno de ellos lo que era en verdad aquello que tanto él como De Foix y Belgard llegaron a experimentar, no se sentiría tan desdichado, ¿No es así?

No dudó en acercarse al muchacho frente a él y tomarle por los hombros, no como su capitán sino como lo que eran aún por un título separarles: hermanos de armas, compañeros, consejero y alumno, amigos a pesar de todo-Si llegase a ocurrirte algo, a mi sí me importaría -

Su expresión no cambió, no se contrajo ante la sorpresa que suponía su declaración, sin embargo, había algo allí en él que era nuevo, algo que - se alegraba - le demostró que había cumplido con su cometido.

Tres días después, un día luego de la Pascua, estaban él, una botella de brandy y su mosquete juntos en su oficina, todo preparado para reunirse con sus mosqueteros y que estos le juzgaran cuando se reuniera con su creador.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Converso/a: Término despectivo utilizado para referirse a los judíos convertidos al catolicismo y a sus descendientes.
> 
> (2) Marrano/a: Término despectivo utilizado para referirse a los judíos forzados a convertirse al cristianismo y catolicismo, pero que en secreto continuaban practicando/predicando el judaísmo.
> 
> (1,2) Ambos términos fueron utilizados a partir del siglo 14 y 15.
> 
> (3) Según el primer episodio, la primera temporada se lleva a cabo durante el año 1630. Según Porthos, el regimiento se fundó cinco años antes y, según Aramis, Saboya (Savoy) ocurrió también cinco años antes. Es decir, que esta historia estaría ambientada en el año 1625, siglo 17.
> 
> (4) Según la copia del libreto del primer episodio (Ya saben, el que no se usó donde Adéle ayuda a los mosqueteros haciéndose pasar por la reina), en cuando a edad (De mayor a menor) están: Athos, Porthos, Aramis y el menor es D'Artagnan. Y si mal no recuerdo según la novela, el menor efectivamente es D'Artagnan y, mayor que este, el siguiente es Aramis. Igual puedo estarme equivocando, pero así lo quise mantener de igual forma, así que antes de la llegada de D'Artagnan, el menor era Aramis.
> 
> Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente.
> 
> Dejen comentarios por favor/Leave a comment please.


End file.
